Le plus beau jour de sa vie
by Ficlove11
Summary: c le mois de décembre alors on met une petite histoire sur Gajeel X Levy


_**One shot**_

La neige tombait depuis le début du mois de Décembre se qui enchantait Levy qui adorait cette période de l'année, les guirlandes, les boules, les sapins, les cadeaux, tout le fessait rêver.

Tous sauf une chose !

Gajeel Redfox ! Cette homme avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle ! Mais pourtant elle savait qu'il pouvait se montrer gentil.

Levy était en train d'accrocher les guirlande de noël sur le plafond de la guilde, elle était percher sur une échelle très au et pas très stable, et un mouvement mal placer de Levy lui valut de déséquilibrée l'échelle et lors de sa chute elle voyait son heure venus mais quand elle ré ouvrit les yeux se ne sont pas des anges qu'elle vu mais un homme fort et musclés, Gajeel !

Levy pris des couleurs rouge écarlates, il était sérieux elle aurait pu se faire très mal en tombant.

- Fait gaffe crevette

Levy rétorqua en s'agitant.

- Je sais ! Lâche moi !

Il la lâcha et puis repartis au bar sans rien ajouter, se qui surpris Levy qui n'était pas habituée à se que le dragon slayer lui obéis docilement comme aujourd'hui.

Elle repris la décoration de la guilde et quand la nuit tomba elle rentra chez elle mais se fit accoster par des jeunes en chaleurs.

Un des jeunes passe son bras autour des épaule de Levy et reluque sa poitrine.

**- **Hé qu'est ce qu'une créature de rêve comme toi fait dans les rues à cette heure dit moi ?

Levy était mal en l'aise et elle venait de se rendre compte que sortir seule le soir n'était pas une bonne idée en effet, mais si elle était mage de Fairy Tail face a 10 jeunes garçons non mage elle ne pouvait rien faire, c'était contraire a son étique de s'en prendre à des personnes qui n'avaient aucun pouvoir magique.

Les jeunes tous entasser autour de Levy la m'était mal à l'aise et leurs gestes se furent de plus en plus déplacés.

Levy rétorqua.

- laissez moi partir … !

Une des jeunes répliqua un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

- Ho non sa serait pas drôle !

Une grand ombre musclé flanqua les 10 garçons par terre en un coup et se positionna devant Levy en passant son bras autour des épaules de Levy, quelle ne fut pas la surprise de celle si d'est qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de Gajeel un air ultra sévère sur le visage dévisageant les garçons.

- Et ba on peut dire que je tombe à pic !

Levy pris des couleurs rouges pivoines, gêné et à la fois heureuse de le voir elle avait envie de lui faire un gros câlin pour le remercier mais elle chassa bien vite cette idée de son esprit.

Gajeel s'adressa au garçons qui essayaient de se relever.

- Quand à vous si je vous revois tourner autour de ma meuf vous êtes morts !

A c'est mots Levy rougit de plus belle et regarda Gajeel étonnée.

Les garçons se sauvèrent puis Gajeel se retourna vers Levy légèrement énervé.

- Tu te rend compte que tu aurait pu te faire violer t'est bête ou quoi ?!

Levy ne fit même pas attention à se que venait de dire Gajeel absorbée par son corps si musclé qui lui avait sauvé la vie et elle lui sauta dans les bras sans vraiment le contrôler.

Gajeel d'abord surpris passa ses bras autour de la fine taille de la jeune fille encore tremblante et posa sa tête dans une de ses épaules et lui susurra à l'oreille.

- J'étais mort d'inquiétude idiote ...

Levy pris des couleurs qu'elle ne contrôlais pas, pourquoi lui disait t'il sa ?

Elle se risqua à répondre.

- Gajeel lâche moi s'il te plaît … **gênée**

**- **Doit je te rappeler que c'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus ?

Levy se braqua et rougit encore davantage (NDA : si possible XD)

- Je ne t'est pas sauté dessus !

- Alors pourquoi tu me tient dans tes bras ?

Levy ne su plus quoi dire et Gajeel rigolait bien en la voyant comme sa puis la regarde plus intensément alors que la neige commençait a tombé tout les deux se regarder, leurs yeux reflétaient l'intensité de leur sentiments l'un pour l'autre puis ils s'embrassèrent et s'enlacèrent.

Levy avait eu le plus beau cadeau de noël qu'elle n'aurait jamais dans toute une vie … elle l'avait lui.


End file.
